Tales of Arendelle: The Pirates of Arendelle
by penguin adventures
Summary: (set after The Cyber-invasion) On the day of Elsa birthday Blackbeard steals the kingdom's most prized possessions. Elsa rushes to find the one unlikely hero that faced this legend of the sea before...Captain Jack Sparrow. While Elsa searches for the stolen treasure Anna has to deal with some invasions. Guest starring the eleventh Doctor and Clara!
1. Prolouge: The Lost Relics

Prolouge: The Lost Relics

The Kingdom of Arendelle

July 18th 1813

4:00 A.M. Norwegian Time

(Elsa's POV)

"Elsa! Wake up," Anna said. "Anna…Its four in the morning go back to bed" I said. "Oh no not on your birthday I'm not," she replied, "Elsa I am not going to allow you to miss a minute of it!" "Just five more minutes a queen needs her beauty sleep," I replied sleepily. "You're not pulling a sleeping beauty on me!" she said with a laugh. "Anna…" I said, "Go back to bed."

My sleep and whatever plans Anna had were put on hold when Kai knocks. "Your majesty the Royal Treasury has been broken into" he shouted thru the door. I got up with a start a shocked expression on my face and opened the door. "What!" I exclaimed, "what was stolen my crown?" "Um," Kai replied nervous, "The crystal staff of Arendelle and your mother's crown." "What who's responsible for the safe-keeping of this kingdom's treasures" I demanded.

Anna turns to me nervously and said, "Elsa…that would be me…mother's last orders." "Mother had given you one simple task! One simple task and you blew it!" I said. "No need to get mad I'll go get it," she replied. "What?" I said shocked and surprised. "The Treasures of Arendelle was my responsibility so I should go and get it back. It's the least I can do" she replied. "Anna you were able to fend off wolves but whoever broke into this castle has to be dangerous. I won't allow it." I turned away from my sister and towards Kai, "I want my best guards on this tell them to search the land and travel to nearby kingdoms. These stolen treasures must be returned!" I commanded. "Right away your majesty…For Arendelle!" he said before running off to comply.

"Elsa…" "Done worry about it Anna besides we should be focused on my birthday. I will not let some stolen treasures stop us from celebrating" I said. Anna smiled and said, "Well I guess I have a party to plan!" I will be 22 today I still can believe a year has past…A year since my coronation a year since the great freeze. A few painful memories flashed before my eyes…me striking Anna, Hans lying to me about Anna's condition, Anna freezing before my eyes, the argument that started the whole mess. But this passed and I reminded myself that the past is in the past.

Tomorrow I will have my full attention on the kingdoms missing relics but today I focus on more important matters. And what better day to concentrate on myself then my birthday well I better kick off the festivities.

During our festivities however the stolen relics would go far out of my reach. The stolen treasures would end up in a world that's beyond my understanding. My mother's crown and the crystal staff of Arendelle will fall into the hands of a terrible pirate. And in order to get them back I would have to make an uneasy alliance with the most feared of them all Captain Jack Sparrow. Let's just say I'm in for a shock.

(End of the prologue)


	2. Chapter one: Pirates for hire

The Kingdom of Arendelle

July 19th 1813

9:00 A.M. Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

The Fjord bar, this was where my research led me the place pirates usually hung out. My castle guards did not like the fact that I wanted to go alone to a pirate infested establishment but they had no choice in the matter. I couldn't believe that just twelve hours ago I received news from Paddie of the whereabouts of Arendelle's lost treasures. The Crystal staff of Arendelle and my mother's crown was now in the procession of the worst pirate in history Blackbeard. Anna offer to help but I refused telling her that this was a queen's job and I do not want her to get hurt.

I entered the bar and most if not all the pirates in the building stopped what they were doing and gave me the evil eye. Their stares vanished as walked toward the counter giving all of them my icy stare as I went by. The pirates looked away and quickly decided that I was tougher then I looked. "Isn't that the queen who froze everything?" a young pirate who was clearly British asked nervously. I ignored the comment and turn to the manager, "I'm looking for Captain Jack Sparrow" I said firmly. The caused a lot of anger shouts and several sword to be drawn, "What was that Girl" a pirate said. I turn to him angrily and said, "I am The Queen of Arendelle now either respect my title or pay for your crimes." "So what's in it for me," a voice replied. "Gold, jewels, and a pardon for your actions," I replied. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service your majesty," he said. "Great I will provide you a ship and men…" "No ship or men are required," he interrupted, "either allow me to use The Black Pearl or find someone else."

"Very well…your hired," I said, "but be warned if you try to escape I will have you executed for piracy." "So what is it that I need to do for you," he said. "Not here," I replied as several pirates stopped to listen in. I waited until we were at the dock to speak next, "Two of this kingdom's greatest treasures have been stolen my mother's crown and the Crystal staff of Arendelle." "Who stole them?" the pirate asked. I shivered with fear and said, "Blackbeard." "So you want me to find him then bring these treasures back here." "NO," I said, "I not letting you do it yourself where you could easily claim the treasures for yourself."

I turn to the harbor and said, "You will be allowed to complete this task with your ship on three conditions…" "What three conditions?" he asked. "1)I have to come with you with some of my guards 2) you will fly the flag of Arendelle and 3) you must be escorted by the S.S Arendelle and the S.S Glacier" "well then I accept your conditions" he said. I turn to five of my guards and said, "You will accompany me on The Black Pearl" "Your Majesty I must object!" one of the guards said. "That an order!" I shouted, "Obey or I shall have you tried for treason!" "Yes your Majesty," he backtracked, "right away your majesty…For Arendelle!" The other guards raised their swords and repeated the war cry. "Elsa! Wait…" Anna said, "I'll come with you." "No," I said, "I need you here to rule the kingdom while I'm away." "Well then we should set off then," Jack replied. "Goodbye Anna," I said as I climbed aboard with my guards.

The Black Pearl weighed anchor The S.S Arendelle and The S.S Glacier followed suit and we were under way. The Flag of Arendelle waved proudly above all three ships as we pass thru British waters. To any British officer the flag of Arendelle would be as terrifying as a pirate flag. From the coast of England we then headed toward the waters that The Queen Ann's Revenge prowled. The S.S. Arendelle and The S.S Glacier had their cannons ready The Black Pearl did not much to the annoyance of my guards. And in no time at all a pirate yelled, "Blackbeard's Ship on the horizon Captain!" I turn to my ships and yelled, "Ready the Cannons defend this ship at all costs!" I hope my men on the other two ships heard me as Blackbeard continues towards us. Well that pirate is about to get an icy surprise he's going to regret crossing Elsa the Snow Queen.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Battles of the sea

The Kingdom of Arendelle

10:00 A.M Norwegian Time

(Princess Anna's POV)

"Princess Anna your majesty," a guard said, "the lookouts report that British warships are approaching" "Ready our fastest ships," I said, "tell the Admiral to defend Arendelle at all costs." "Yes your majesty," he replied, "The ships will be prepared." The Sailors rushed to prepare their ships as the British navy closes in on Arendelle. "Princess Anna as a precaution we will have to evacuate you to Elsa's Ice Castle the commoners have already been evacuated" one of Elsa's personal guards said.

"No," I said, "I will stay…For Arendelle." "You will make a great queen one day," he replied, "For Arendelle!" "For Arendelle," some soldiers repeated. We stood at the dock as in the distance the approaching British ships were locked in battle with our ships and it appeared we were winning. More ships couldn't hurt I thought as I said, "We have the best navy in all of Scandinavia ready the rest of our fleet!" "Yes your majesty," several captains shouted. The rest of the Arendelle fleet left the harbor and sailed out to join the battle.

The approaching British ships were crushed by our navy and of the 100 ships that arrived only 4 of them remained. The four remaining ships turned around and fled…no doubt returning to England to tell the queen of Arendelle's Naval strength. The soldiers and guards around me celebrated the victory over England. But Elsa is who knows where looking for Blackbeard and I know other countries will take advantage of The Snow Queen not being here.

Elsa wherever you are please hurry Arendelle won't survive invasion after invasion no matter how great are army and navy are. "Stay on high alert," I said, "other countries might try their own invasions report any foreign warships or approaching armies to me!" The Guards complied and spread out into lookout positions throughout the kingdom. A kingdom should be prepared for invasion a kingdom that does not prepare gets conquered. Elsa will never forgive me if I let Arendelle get conquered while she was away. She left me in charge so I better make sure Arendelle doesn't fall…I did not know however that the southern isles had other plans.

(Queen Elsa's POV)

Atlantic Ocean

Noon Norwegian time

The S.S Glacier surged ahead its captain determined to succeed where the British obviously failed. I hope we don't run into any Spanish or British warships because if they see us with a pirate ship in our mist…we'll be charged for piracy. Luckily we didn't run into the ships of the Spanish or British Navies as the Queen Ann's Revenge appeared in the horizon. The S.S. Glacier surged ahead intent on sinking the ship despite signals from the S.S. Arendelle to turn back. The S.S Arendelle and the Black Pearl were not as fast as my kingdom's fastest ship and struggled to catch up.

The Queen Ann's Revenge never fired a shot nor did its crew board the S.S Glacier. The Black pearl was now close enough for me to see what was going on but not close enough for Blackbeard to notice us. The S.S. Arendelle had slowed down and lowered anchor next to the Black Pearl. The Glacier ignored The S.S Arendelle's signals and resumed the battle as Blackbeard made his move. The rigging of The S.S Glacier turned on the crew and tied them up as then the waters around the ship glows green. The Crew of the Queen Ann's Revenge then boarded the ship and killed the Arendelle officers…no one stood a chance. The pirates left the ship and with a flash of white light the S.S. Glacier disappeared without a trace.

Blackbeard's ship was by then far in the distance heading towards an unknown location. The Black Pearl weighted anchor and surged forward The S.S Arendelle close behind, "Where is that ship going?" I asked. "The one place pirates are safe," Jack replied, "Barbados" I think back to the S.S Glacier and the fate of its crew it's highly likely that they all died. I turn to my guards and said, "When we reach this island we will board the Queen Ann's Revenge and take back the stolen treasures! For Arendelle!" "For Arendelle," my guards repeated as several of Jack's crew laughed at the battle cry and some even mocked it. I froze a section of the deck and they never mocked the battle cry again.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Three: TARDIS of the Caribbean

Barbados

July 20th 1813

9:00 A.M. Norwegian time

(The Doctor's POV)

"Welcome to Walt Disney World!" I said. We exited the TARDIS and found ourselves not in any of the Walt Disney World parks but on a dock. "The TARDIS did it again where you take us this time," I said. "Um Doctor isn't that the S.S. Arendelle?" Clara asked pointing to the docked warship. "Yes…yes it is," I replied, "now the bigger question…What is it doing here?" A man walked by, "Hello can you tell us where we are?" Clara asked him. "Barbados," he replied. "And the year," I added. "The Year?" he asked, "1813"

The man left in a hurry leaving me and Clara to ponder the S.S. Arendelle's presence. "That's strange," I said pointing towards another ship, "I don't remember seeing that ship the last time we were in Arendelle." "Doctor…" Clara said, "That's a pirate ship." "How can you be so sure it flies the flag of Arendelle?" I asked. "I seen that ship before," Clara replied, "in a movie." "What movie," I asked. "The Pirates of the Caribbean," she answered, "but that's impossible!" "What is the ships name Clara?" I said. "The Black Pearl," Clara replied, "Captain Jack Sparrow's ship." "But why are a pirate ship and an Arendelle ship in the same place?" I asked. "We could ask them," Clara replied pointing towards the crew of S.S. Arendelle.

"Sir Doctor what a pleasant surprise," the captain of the ship said. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Queen's orders," he replied. "Where's Queen Elsa?" "She's going to board The Queen Ann's revenge with her five trusted guards and a pirate." "The Queen Ann's Revenge," Me and Clara said simultaneously. "Blackbeard has stolen two of Arendelle's greatest treasures" he replied. "And you let her go!" I demanded. "She insisted and plus she is the queen." "Come on Clara we need to stop Elsa before she hurts herself…or worst." "Doctor this is against the queen's orders," he replied. "I am the Doctor and the queen needs my help," I responded, "Geronimo!"

"Doctor we have no weapons, no plan," Clara said, "What can we do to stop a bunch of Pirates!" "Stop Queen Elsa before she gets to Blackbeard's ship," I replied, "and if this guy is anything like you seen in that movie of yours…" A blast of ice flew at us, "Doctor what are you doing here" Elsa said. "I'm here to stop you," I replied. "Stop me?" she asked, "What you want me to do let Blackbeard keep two of Arendelle's greatest and most prized treasures?" "You life is more important then some treasures no matter prized" I answered. "You don't understand Doctor," Elsa replied, "The Crystal Staff of Arendelle and my mother's Crown are the only things I have left of my parents."

"You don't have to do this Elsa," I said, "Your guards can handle it themselves." "I'm sorry Doctor" she said, "but as queen this is my responsibility." "But don't you have a kingdom to run?" I asked. "I left Anna in charge Doctor," she said, "She has everything under control." "Anna?" "She is next in line for the throne you know Doctor." "You don't trust chrishof I guess," Clara mumbled. Elsa didn't hear the comment and said, "Goodbye Doctor there's nothing you can say that will make me to turn around." I watched Elsa walked away towards the dark and ominous ship in the distance then turned to Clara. "I think we should visit Arendelle," I replied, "Disney World can wait."

(End of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Queenly mistake

The Queen Ann's Revenge

10:30 A.M Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Queen Elsa" one of my guards whispered, "Blackbeard has left his ship." "Well that's a surprise," Jack replied. "Now where is the stolen treasures," I wondered. "Blackbeard keeps his favorite stolen items in his cabin." "Let's go," I said, "Guards! Captain Jack! Draw your weapons and stay close to me!" My guards and Jack unsheathed their weapons and followed me aboard the ship. We moved silently and slowly towards the door to Blackbeard's cabin. I open the Door and said, "You two follow me the rest of you keep watch!" "Yes your majesty," everyone including Captain Jack replied as two guards followed me into the room.

My mother's crown was easy to find but painful to look at as memories of my mother flashed before me. "Get the bag" I ordered. A guard opened the sack we brought for the stolen treasures and I gently placed mother's crown inside. My own crown glistened in the light coming thru the large windows in the back of the room but I pretended not to notice. "Quickly we must find the staff," I said as the two guards began frantically searching the pirate's (stolen) dressers. "Found it," a guard shouted. "Shh…keep it down," I said, "put it in the bag." The guard carefully placed the Crystal staff of Arendelle in a sack with my mother's crown.

I raised my head triumphantly proudly showing off my crown and said, "Let's get out of it." I walked out of Blackbeard's cabin the two guards behind me and said to three guard's waiting outside, "The stolen treasures have been recovered let's go home." "All hail Queen Elsa! Long Live Arendelle," a guard said causing me to winch because the chant reminded of those terrible Daleks. We began walking toward the dock when the rigging of Blackbeard ship pulled one of my guards's above the ground. Before long everyone myself included were hanging upside-down from the ship's rigging. Blackbeard appeared below us and said, "Stealing from a pirate never a good idea." "It's not stealing if we're stealing back something you stole from us" I replied. "And who are you to address me girl." "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I will have you tried for Piracy!" I shouted.

"A Queen should be careful about the company she keeps," he said. He held out his hand under the guard with the sack and said, "now the relics." "Never!" the guard said, "The Treasures of Arendelle do not belong in the hands of a Pirate!" "I wasn't asking," Blackbeard said before killing the guard. Of Blackbeard picked the wrong guard with a sack to kill but my pride at my cleverness was shattered. "You will hand me the relics," he demanded of the correct guard. "As your Queen I order you not to…" Blackbeard's first mate silenced me before I could finish my order. I could only watch helplessly as the sack inched closer to Blackbeard's hand. There is nothing I could…wait a minute I'm the Snow Queen. I sent a blast of ice upward and froze the rigging that held me and kept adding layers of ice until the rope snapped. I did a cartwheel in midair and landed on my feet ice was now spreading across the deck.

I held out my hand to send a blast of ice towards Blackbeard but was yanked off my feet by his first mate. I kicked and struggled but could not get free of the man inhuman grip. "That was a big mistake Your Majesty," he said using a mocking tone when he said _Your Majesty_. "Now either your man joins my crew while you leave with your treasures…or die." "Or I could freeze your heart and leave you to freeze to death" I said winching at the brutality of the statement.

"Ah the fury of the Snow Queen," he said, "there is the queen who froze her kingdom." I looked at my guards and realized there was only one way and said, "If you allow my guards to leave with the treasure I will offer you my hand in marriage." "Your majesty you can't do this," a guard said. I took off my crown and said, "I abdicate my throne tell Anna…that she is the Queen of Arendelle now. Blackbeard my offer is final." "No," he said, "I'll think I'll kill you all starting with your sister in Arendelle!" I tightened my grip on my crown and said, "No you can't!" "You," he told his first mate, "write a letter to King Hans and tell him that Queen Elsa has been captured. The kingdom of Arendelle is ready for invasion by the southern isles" "Yes capt'n" he replied.

I placed my crown back on my head and said, "Captured? Not exactly pirate" before creating a wall of ice between us and Blackbeard's crew. "Run for the S.S Arendelle!" I said running off the ship my guards and Jack close behind. We have to get the Ships we have to get back to Arendelle before Blackbeard and the Navy of the Southern Isles. We made it back to the Ships in record time before Blackbeard could realize where we went. I turn to Captain Jack and said, "We will return to Arendelle and we will give you your payment." "If the kingdom is not destroyed when we get their" he said. "We will get their before the Southern Isles their fleet is all the way in American Waters."

We boarded the ships and head back to Arendelle at full speed. I hope the wind cooperate and make it back home in time. A queen without a kingdom is powerless and my title would mean nothing I would be nothing. "Capt'n" a lookout said, "we have incoming Blackbeard is on our tails." "Not for long," I said creating a gust of wind that gave The Black Pearl and The S.S. Arendelle a needed boost leaving Blackbeard days behind. As a result of my wind Arendelle was visible in the distance only 2 days away. We would be in time to plan for the southern isles but we would not be prepared for what awaited us in Arendelle.


	6. Chapter Five: The German Occupation

The Kingdom of Arendelle

July 21st 1813

1:00 P.M. Norwegian time

(Princess Anna's POV)

"This kingdom and all of its assets are now the property of the Kaiser!" a German solder announced, "The Titles of the nobility of Arendelle has now been revoked by orders of the Kaiser!" Kaiser Wilhelm I owns Arendelle now…Elsa is going to kill me (Metaphorically not literally). "Why does Germany want Arendelle so badly," I said. "Why does it matter Arendelle is Germany's now. I think the Kaiser might chance the name to Kaiserdelle or something German."

I was now titleless and completely helpless Elsa where are you. Just as it seems all hope was lost the sound of the TARDIS materializing filled the air. "What was that," the soldier holding us said with a German accent. "That is the sound," I said, "of your doom." "Hello I'm the Doctor and you sir are in a lot of trouble." "Doctor?" the soldier replied, "Doctor Who?" "Oh that is a question your county will never stop asking," The Doctor answered. "By the power invested in me by the Kaiser you are under arrest," the soldier threatened. "Now release Arendelle and its citizens or you will regret it" The Doctor replied. The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver and after he waved it around a little the soldier's amour fell off.

"Fall back!" he shouted but he found that his men had already fled. "Go back to Germany," I said, "and tell your Kaiser that invading Arendelle will not be tolerated!" "Yes I will deliver the message we will not attack Arendelle again!" he replied fearfully. "Well I guess we just have to wait for Elsa to return," I said. "Well Anna glad we could help." "Wait your leaving!" "We have people to see, places to go, promises to uphold." "Goodbye then Doctor I guess we will see you soon." "Don't tell Elsa that we were here Anna." "Don't worry I won't" I said as The Doctor return to the TARDIS. The wonderful time-ship Dematerialized and The Doctor headed toward his next adventure.

"Princess Anna its The S.S. Arendelle and that other ship," one of my personal guards exclaimed. "What," I said, "then that means Elsa is back!" I race to the dock where The S.S. Arendelle and The Black Pearl were waiting. Elsa was already standing on the dock directing the loading of some chests onto the Black Pearl. I guess this was Captain Jack's "Payment" for helping Elsa retrieve the stolen relics. The Crystal staff of Arendelle was in Elsa's hand while Mother's crown was in a sack (I could tell based on how careful the guards handled it). Elsa handed over the Staff to the guard with the sack and said, "Return these to the royal treasury." "Yes your majesty."

The Black Pearl left as Elsa walks the pier and up the stairs to where I was standing. "Elsa your back," I said, "I just glad that's it's over." "Anna," Elsa said, "This is far from over." "Elsa what do you mean?" I asked. "Blackbeard is working for Prince Hans," she replied, "and the southern isles are coming." "I think we could handle the Southern Isles," I said. "Anna…" "we had to fend off the British and the Germans while you were away." I decide it was best not to mention that I disregarded her safety protocols and that Germany occupied Arendelle. "Anna…" "Warships from the Southern Isles!" a lookout shouted. "Anna it is not safe here…guards escort Anna to the ice castle" "Yes your majesty." "Elsa I can help." "You are not disregarding my safety protocols this time!" she replied. How did she know? I made my personal guards promise not to tell her. "The Queen Ann's Revenge your majesty!" the lookout shouted. "Where is it?" Elsa demanded.

"The ship has docked pirates are leaving the ship!" he said. We were under attack and Elsa gave her orders. "Defend Arendelle at all costs…and get Anna to the ice castle!" The gathered guards and soldiers got to work and my guards led me away on horseback towards the ice castle. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me Blackbeard," I heard Elsa say before she disappeared from my sight.

(End of Chapter Five)

Skipper's note: And that's all Elsa and Anna wrote I guess the battle either destroyed the rest of the files or it was too horrible to write down. My money is on the files being destroyed…luckily for you I can give you the gist of it. Blackbeard and the Southern Isles attacked Arendelle and Elsa was able to fend them off. Files being destroyed by fire or being lost are a common occurrence back in the 1800's. But the rest of Elsa's and Anna's adventures are completely intact…

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
